Otto Zacharias
Otto Zacharias (* 27. Januar 1846 in Leipzig; † 2. Oktober 1916 in Kiel; vollständiger Name Emil Otto Zacharias) war ein deutscher Zoologe, Planktonforscher und Journalist. Leben Otto Zacharias studierte in Leipzig unter anderem Mathematik, Philosophie und Zoologie. Er promovierte 1869 zum Dr. Phil. mit der Dissertation Über einige metaphysische Differenzen zwischen Herbart und Kant.Zirnstein Gottfried: Zacharias, Emil Otto. In: Biographisches Lexikon für Schleswig-Holstein und Lübeck, Band 10. Wachholtz, Neumünster 1994, S. 392-395. Anschließend wirkte er als Privatgelehrter in Italien. Viele Jahre arbeitete er als Journalist, wobei er sich vorwiegend der populärwissenschaftlichen Vermittlung komplexer Themen der Biologie widmete. Hierfür korrespondierte er über lange Zeit mit führenden Wissenschaftlern und Schriftstellern in Preußen sowie im europäischen und außereuropäischen Ausland. Unter ihnen: Ernst Haeckel, Charles Darwin, Rudolf Virchow, Joseph Kürschner und Wilhelm Bölsche. Am 1. April 1892 konnte Zacharias mit finanzieller Unterstützung der preußischen Regierung und mehrerer Privatleute am Großen Plöner See die erste „Biologische Station“ für Süßwasserforschung auf deutschem Boden als privates Forschungsinstitut eröffnen. Vorbild hierfür war die 1870 von Felix Anton Dohrn gegründete und zur damaligen Zeit bereits überaus anerkannte Zoologische Station Neapel.Wetzel, N. / Nöthlich, R.: Vom „Homo literatus“ zum „Self made man“ – Der Werdegang des Emil Otto Zacharias. In: Mauritiana, 19 (2006), Heft 3, S. 463-477. Heutzutage wird das Gebäude in der Eutiner Straße 4 vom Restaurant Altes Fährhaus und vom Plöner Seglerverein genutzt. http://89.27.255.148 Als Direktor informierte Zacharias ab 1893 in den Forschungsberichten, die ab 1905 Archiv für Hydrobiologie und Planktonkunde hießen, über die Tätigkeiten der Plöner Station.Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Bd. 20, Leipzig 1909, S. 831. In so genannten „Ferienkursen“ schulte Zacharias Lehrer, Interessierte und Laien in der Arbeit mit dem Mikroskop.Vgl. Zacharias, O.: Ferienkurse in Hydrobiologie und Planktonkunde an der Biologischen Station zu Plön, in: Archiv für Hydrobiologie und Planktonkunde 4 (1909), S. 267-272. Die Station wurde später von August Thienemann geleitet. Nicht mehr im historischen Gebäude, wohl aber in Plön ist die Nachfolgeinstitution Max-Planck-Institut für Limnologie, die im April 2007 in Max-Planck-Institut für Evolutionsbiologie umbenannt wurde, noch heute (2008) ansässig. Werke (Auswahl) * Charles Darwin und die kulturhistorische Bedeutung seiner Theorie vom Ursprung der Arten. Berlin 1882. * Die niedere Thierwelt unserer Binnenseen. Verl.-Anst. u. Dr. A.-G., Hamburg 1889 ( ) * Über gelöste und ungelöste Probleme der Naturforschung. 2. Aufl. Leipzig 1891. * Katechismus des Darwinismus. Leipzig 1891. * Die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt des Süßwassers. 2 Bde. Leipzig 1891. * Das Plankton. Leipzig 1907. Literatur * N. Wetzel, R. Nöthlich: Vom „Homo literatus“ zum „Self made man“ – Der Werdegang des Emil Otto Zacharias. In: Mauritiana, 19 (2006), Heft 3, S. 463-477. * R. Nöthlich, N. Wetzel, U. Hoßfeld, L. Olsson: „Ich acquirirte das Schwein sofort, ließ nach dem Niederstechen die Pfoten abhacken u. schickte dieselben an Darwin“ - Der Briefwechsel von Otto Zacharias mit Ernst Haeckel (1874–1898). Annals of the history and philosophy of biology, 11 (2006), S. 177-248. * A. W. Daum: Wissenschaftspopularisierung im 19. Jahrhundert. Bürgerliche Kultur, naturwissenschaftliche Bildung und die deutsche Öffentlichkeit, 1848–1914. München: Oldenbourg 1998. Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Zoologe Kategorie:Limnologe Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1846 Kategorie:Gestorben 1916 Kategorie:Mann